What Happens in Vegas
by MissDevon
Summary: Gibbs has to file his change of status form with Vance and explain what happened while he was in Vegas.


What Happens in Vegas

(Last Name Verse)

NCIS Director Leon Vance looked up at his top agent. As usual, Gibbs refused to sit in his office and Leon was not about to stand for the other man. It was an unofficial power play since both men knew where they stood when it came to the other. "Slater was happy with what you managed to pull off," the black man said simply.

"Me or the FBI agents already in place?" Gibbs asked with little show of emotion.

"I had no idea…"

"Save it, Vance," Gibbs replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Truth was, if it had been of his team who had pulled what he was pretty sure the director had they would've have been head slapped into the following week. On the other hand, considering the reason he was in the Director's office he knew better then to completely piss him off.

"Considering who Devane's cousin is are you surprised that we're not the only ones who were playing it close to the vest?"

"Explains the supposedly dead agent on the case," Gibbs shot back ironically.

"The… you know what, I don't want to know," Vance replied. "You know you didn't have to hand deliver your report either," the man added, extending his hand for the file Gibbs had brought up. He wanted this over with as quickly as possible at this point.

"Not my report _Leon,"_ Gibbs replied as he handed the man the file.

"Then what?"

"Change of status forms," Gibbs answered all but challenging the man to ask him about them.

Vance raised an eyebrow as he put the file on his desk and leaned back in his seat. Sure, he could just open the file and read it, but something about the way Gibbs was acting made him want to push him. It was, after all, the game the two of them played. And as far as he could guess there could only be one change of status that came out of Vegas, which meant he and a lot of others would be out of money on the secret office pool about Gibbs and a certain lab rat… "What type of change in status?" he inquired, then at the shifting of stance by Gibbs he let out a long laugh. "You of all people didn't. . ."

"Don't start Vance."

Vance shook his head as he tapped the file: "they did say a pretty young red head was helping you…"

"A pretty young red head that could've blown my cover instead of helping me keep it and bring down Devane," Gibbs pointed out, and then admitted: "She made me while I was standing at the bar."

"Loosing your touch there?"

"You wanted someone who could've blended in more easily you should've sent DiNozzo," Gibbs tossed back annoyed at the gab. "As for her, she could just be that good. She knew the Feds invovled. Helped get information that I sure as hell couldn't have, including that the Kendall Slater walking around the bar area was a plant--- and because of her connection to the female agent on the case we were able to lull Devane into a false sense of security. Look, it doesn't matter…

I drove her back to her motel and woke up married to her. We decided to give it a try and stay married."

Vance bit back a smile as he picked up the file: "you are aware you could be being played?"

"I highly doubt that. She was more shocked and less amused by the situation then I was. She also might be able to pick up on an opp but her eyes give too much away."

Putting on his glasses, Vance read the name of Gibbs's latest wife: "Natalie Balsom. Sounds familiar for some reason."

"Would've been in the report, Leon."

"Maybe…" Vance conceded as he closed the file and put it on top of his desk. "You want to bring her on board, don't you?"

"Desk job--- maybe more depending on her background and security checks."

"How do you think your team's going to react to the latest in a long line of Mrs. Gibbs joining them?"

"She'll be using her maiden name. We're not telling them until we're sure it'll work out."

"Considering your track record, how long do you think it will take? Think it will even be worth telling them?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Vance…"

"Fine. I'll consider it, after I meet her and we get the background and security checks back."

"And this stays between us?"

"For now."

"Good. I'm not in the mood for what DiNozzo could do with this information," Gibbs said before pivoting and walking out.

Chuckling to himself as the door closed Vance leaned back in his desk and picked up a toothpick, twirling it he muttered: "might be interesting to see what I can…"


End file.
